Romance For All Occasions
by pika09
Summary: Holiday spirit fills the air, and so does romance. -Special, Oldrival/Chosen, Mangaquest, Frantic, Commoner, and Agency.


**Title:** Romance For All Occasions  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Pokemon Special  
><strong>Author:<strong> pika09  
><strong>Theme: <strong>Holiday romances  
><strong>PairingCharacters: **Red/Yellow, Green/Blue/Silver, Gold/Crystal, Ruby/Sapphire, Diamond/Platinum, Black/White  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1, 875  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Aren't I a little young to own PokeSpe? Yes, yes I am.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>There isn't a day where the Pokedex Holders pass up the chance for romance. Six little ficlets of the Pokedex Holders celebrating the holidays in their own special way.

* * *

><p><em>I. Moment Of Gratitude<em>

"Alright then, let's get gorgin' on these food!" Red declared as he set out the dishes they had prepared for their picnic. He was about to grab a riceball when a petite hand stopped him.

"N-not yet, Red!" His companion, Yellow, stuttered out. She was wearing a yellow sundress that complimented her hair.

Red looked rather aghast. "Why? Did I forget anything else?" The seventeen-year-old girl shook her head in response.

"It's not that... it's...well... since it's Thanksgiving, I think we should first say that we are thankful for something before eating." Upon seeing the confused look on Red's face, she added, "I'll start first: I'm thankful for this peaceful day."

The red-eyed man now understood. "I get it... okay, I'm thankful for getting to spend this day with Yellow." He said serenely, eyes closed.

A moment of silence passed over the two.

"Well, let's dig in!" He said, and immediately reached for the orange juice and apple cream pie, completely missing the dazed yet flustered look on Yellow's face.

_II. Spot The Difference_

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Blue cheerfully shouted, handing a spiky brown-haired man and a shorter and younger long redhead a pink box and a blue box wrapped with a red ribbon respectively.

Green muttered a barely audible thanks while Silver bowed deeply to his surrogate sister, thanking her repeatedly.

"You're welcome, you two!" The woman grinned cheekily.

The Viridian Gym Leader kept eyeing his gift, then turned to Silver's. "...wait up. Which of ours is the _honmei _and the _giri_?" He demanded.

The gray-eyed teen stopped talking and looked at his box too, then at Green's. "...he's right. Which is which?" The two boys turned to the girl, whose grin turned from innocent to naughty.

"I'll leave it up to your interpretation." She said, twirling a lock of her hair. She then added insult to injury and pecked the two boys on the cheek. "I gotta run, boys! I'll still have to deliver the rest of the chocolates to the others! Ta-ta!" And with that, Blue left, leaving Green and Silver gawking at her figure awkwardly and at the same time holding a hand to their kissed cheeks.

Silver was the one who withdrew his hand first. "I bet mine's the _honmei_. My box is the same color as her name and it's wrapped with a ribbon that's colored red!" He bragged.

Green shook his head, annoyed. "No, it's obviously mine. It's colored pink, and pink symbolizes love."

"That's red."

"But pink has a clearer meaning."

"Well, _my _chocolate has writing on it that says 'Happy Valentine's Day from Blue'!" Silver opened his box.

"Yeah? _Mine_'s shaped in a heart and has frilly pink patterns on the sides! It's way more special than yours! I bet everyone else's chocolates looks like that!" Green opened his box, too.

"Maybe yours is the unoriginal one!"

"Blue is the kind of person who would embarrass me by giving me these kinds of chocolates, so it makes sense that she thinks I'm more special than you, shrimp!"

"Why you..." Steam poured out from the redhead's ears.

As the two guys resumed their argument, unbeknownst to them, an auburn-haired girl was holding up a pair of binoculars as she stood atop a building. She smirked harder as she watched her two objects of affection fighting with each other.

_III. Trick Or Treat_

"...What are you doing?"

Gold looked up nervously. "Oh... I was just getting ready for trick or treating later."

Crystal stared at him. "You're already 16 years old." She was met with a shrug.

"So? There's nothing wrong with a teenager to still continue with good ol' tradition." He pointed out.

The pigtail-haired girl just sighed and mumbled something about Gold not acting his age when her words became coherent again. "Well, never mind that. What I want to know is, why are you here _raiding my underwear drawer_?"

The young man looked nervous again. "Ah, um, that. You see, I decided to knock into people's doors and ask for candy dressed as the scariest thing alive."

"And what would that be?"

Gold was sweating now. "Th-that is to say... what I think the scariest thing to ever tread the grounds is...you."

The spiky-haired lad only had a split-second to dodge the vase that was thrown directly at him. He fell back on his feet, terror etched on his face.

"S-see?" He choked out.

"_**GET OUT!" **_Mad fury was evident on Crystal's voice.

After another round of thing-throwing, Gold had managed to escape Crystal's house alive. He then turned towards the streets to flee, but not before yelling back "Happy Halloween, Super Serious Gal!" at the still screaming girl behind him.

_IV. Joke's On You_

"Hey, Sapph!"

A girl wearing a bandanna looked up. She was crouching down on a tree, making notes on a clipboard.

"What, Ruby?" She yelled back to the white-hatted lad standing at the ground below her.

She was profoundly surprised when the expression he carried was one of seriousness and solemnity. "I have to tell you something important." He said.

Sapphire jumped down and faced him, her eyes shining expectantly. "Which is?"

The boy with eyes the same namesake rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "So, umm... these past few days, I realize it's coming back to me now." He started, looking rather shy.

The girl said nothing, but inside she is jumping for joy. _Yesyesyes! He finally remembers!_

Ruby lifted his head to face her again. "I guess, all these times, I wanted to say..." The blue-eyed girl tried to hide her excitement.

"I love you."

The dam broke. "Oh Ruby, I love ya too!" Sapphire shrieked, glomping the boy.

"Haha...okay..." He inched a little closer to her. She did the same, knowing what would happen next.

But JUST before their lips touched, Ruby pulled back, a naughty smile adorned on his face.

"April Fools!" He laughed hard at the reaction of his friend, whose eyes were wide open and hands were twitching uncontrollably. "Hahaha! Got you there, didn't I?"

Sapphire's humiliated expression turned into one of extreme rage. "Ruby... you... that..._**YOU IDIOT!**_"

Half an hour later, the poor boy lay at the emergency room of the hospital, with the only thing on his mind a pledge to never celebrate April Fools ever again.

_V. A New Tradition_

Never reveal your secrets to Blue.

This was the life lesson Diamond learned as he leaned on the transparent wall behind him. He was currently trapped in a sort-of transparent cage, some sort of psychic barrier that was probably conjured by Emerald's or Crystal's Mr. Mime, he deduced, and the only other person that was confined in there with him is the person that Dia would never have wanted (or would have) to get stuck with his whole life, Platinum Berlitz. Dia knew that the reason why the two of them were trapped in there was because Blue wanted to hook them up after learning of Dia's not-so-secret crush on the heiress.

And what better way to hook up during the Christmas season than by having her two juniors kiss under the mistletoe, Dia imagined Blue think. The parasitic plant was hung above their heads, almost mocking them with its special way to make everyone submit into tradition.

Platinum had never heard of the tradition that involved the mistletoe, so her lax-eyed friend quite hastily explained it to her. She kept quiet after that, apparently deep in thought.

The scarf-wearing boy nearly heaved a sigh. This was all his fault. It was their Christmas Party that day, so Platinum held the event at her lavish mansion and invited all of the Pokedex Holders. It was during the middle of the festivities that he had suddenly remembered that he had wanted to give his gift to her early, so he dragged her off to the kitchens. But it was just their luck that Blue had foretold this to happen and had set up a trap right outside the kitchen door.

Ten whole minutes had passed when the silence was broken. "Alright then, Diamond. We have to get out." Platinum spoke up. The normally lazy boy had almost drifted off to sleep until he had heard her statement, sending him scrambling back against the wall.

"Wh-wha? Missy, you're seriously considering—"

"If it's to receive your present then I'd be willing to consider it." She smiled warmly, and started to move towards him.

Dia tried to procrastinate and stammered nervously, "Wa-wait! I-I think we should—" He was cut off when she stepped forward and pressed her soft lips to his.

The kiss lasted for at least three seconds until the wall behind Diamond vanished , and the two fell back against the cold hard floor. Platinum was the first to recover by standing up and brushing the dust off her dress. She avoided his eyes very carefully.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's go see what you have gotten for me, hm?" She said, and surprisingly, she was smiling. She extended a hand towards Dia.

The boy remained immobile for a few more moments until finally taking her hand, and he accompanied her inside the kitchens, his face as red as a tomato.

Unsurprisingly, a small video camera hidden behind the mistletoe recorded the entire happening.

_VI. No Day Offs_

"Black! Wake up! You have to start working now!" An adolescent girl with a fluffy ponytail coaxed her sleeping companion inside a tent. She tried nudging him for a few minutes until she threw a pillow to his face, snapping him awake.

"Wuh? Prez, what's the matter?" He asked her groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"We'd better get to work! There's lots to do!" White explained, leaving the tent now that Black is awake.

"Whaaaaat? But it's Labor Day!" The messy haired boy whined. He ran after her, fixing his tent up while he went.

His so-called President handed him posters and about a hundred calling cards. "But nothing! You owe me, so you better start paying back the debt!"

"It's a holiday!" He retorted. White just looked excited.

"I know! This is the perfect opportunity to spread the word about the BW Agency! Everyone is free today, so you should be promoting the company while they're out there!"

"Yeah! Everyone is free, and that must include me!"

The girl grinned. "Oh, that's alright! You get time off whenever you run off to battle Gyms anyway! Just how much of your precious time would be lost by a little advertising?"

"All of it! I mean, I'm out here, promoting your company, when I could be winning the Pokemon League right now!" Black argued, but White had already pushed him away.

"Now go! And all of those calling cards must be handed out by sundown! I want to see more clients tomorrow!" She called out to the retreating boy, who had no choice to but to work. She turned around and started to arrange her files. She would have wanted to give Black a day off too, but obviously if she was gonna do that, he's just gonna run off and challenge Gyms again, leaving her alone.

A date instead would have sounded nice, but what does she know?

* * *

><p>Some notes:<p>

**I.** I got Yellow's idea of the thanking from Starran's fic A Miscellaneous Tale Of Night And Day (Chapter 18: Chapter 15: Contract and Child). Many thanks to her!

**II.** _Honmei _and _giri _are the two types of Valentine's Day chocolates that they give in Japan. _Honmei _is the chocolate you give to "the real one", the one you have feelings for, while _giri_ is the chocolate you give to the ones you are obligated to, like friends, family, co-workers, bosses, etc. As to whom Blue really did give the _honmei _to, I'll leave it up to your imaginations.

**III.** Yes, scary Crys is scary. Gold was rummaging through Crystal's underwear drawer to look for clothes to wear. As her. Yeah.

**IV.** I originally planned to have Sapphire shove the clipboard in Ruby's mouth as payback for the prank, but I felt that this was more hilarious. But, haha, Ruby sounded like an awkward teenage boy trying to confess in this one. I like it!

**V.** This part did not turn out like I hoped, but it was still pretty decent, I guess. Oh, and Dia's gift to Platinum is a large beautiful Christmas cake that he had Sebastian keep in the Berlitz kitchens the day before the party.

**VI.** I only have a limited knowledge on these two, but I think I know enough to make a solid characterization for them. I hope they didn't seem OOC to you. I wasn't very pleased with the ending either, but that's fine.

This was just a quick fic that I thought of. Thanks for reading, and remember to review!


End file.
